Godzilla
Godzilla could refer to any of the following: Characters * Godzilla (I) - From the original Gojira * Godzilla (II) - From the Shōwa series (1955-1975) * Godzilla (III) - From the 1977-1979 Marvel Comics comic book series * Godzilla (IV) - From the 1978 Hanna-Barbera Godzilla animated series. * Godzilla (V) - From the Heisei series (1984-1995) * Godzilla (VI) - "Junior" from the Hesisei series (1995) * Godzilla (VII) - "Zilla" from the 1998 Godzilla feature film. * Godzilla (VIII) - "Zilla" from Godzilla: The Series. * Godzilla (IX) - From the Shinsei "Rebirth" series (1999-2004); Each film is a different continuity. * Godzilla (X) - From the Legendary Pictures reboot franchise (announced 2010) Films Gojira (1954).jpg| ''Gojira'' (1954) Gigantis the Fire Monster (1955).jpg| ''Gigantis the Fire Monster'' (1955) Also known as Godzilla Raids Again Godzilla, King of the Monsters (1956).jpg| ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' (1956) King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962).jpg| ''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964).jpg| ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964).jpg| ''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) Godzilla vs. Monster Zero (1965).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. Monster Zero'' (1965)' Also known as ''Invasion of Astro-Monster Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (1966).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) Son of Godzilla (1967).jpg| ''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) Destroy All Monsters (1968).jpg| ''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) Godzilla's Revenge (1969).jpg| ''Godzilla's Revenge'' (1969) Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster (1971).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster'' (1971) Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1974).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975).jpg| '[[Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975)|''Terror of Mechagodzilla]] (1975) Return of Godzilla (1984).jpg| '[[Return of Godzilla (1984)|''Return of Godzilla]] (1984) Godzilla (1985).jpg| '[[Godzilla (1985)|''Godzilla 1985]] (1985) Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989)|''Godzilla vs. Biollante]] (1989) Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991)|''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah]] (1991) Godzilla vs. Mothra (1992).jpg| ''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' (1992) Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1993).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1993)|''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla]] (1993) Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla (1994).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla (1994)|''Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla]] (1994) Godzilla vs. Destroyah (1995).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. Destroyah (1995)|''Godzilla vs. Destroyah]] (1995) Godzilla (1998).jpg| '[[Godzilla (1998)|''Godzilla]] (1998) Godzilla 2000 (1999).jpg| '[[Godzilla 2000 (1999)|''Godzilla 2000]] (1999) Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000).jpg| '[[Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (2000)|''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus]] (2000) Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001).jpg| '[[Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001)|''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]] (2001) Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002).jpg| '[[Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (2002)|''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla]] (2002) Godzilla - Tokyo S.O.S. (2003).jpg| '[[Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003)|''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.]] (2003) Godzilla - Final Wars (2004).jpg| '[[Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)|''Godzilla: Final Wars]] (2004) Comics Godzilla, King of the Monsters 1.jpg| '[[Godzilla, King of the Monsters Vol 1|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters]] Marvel Comics 1977-1979 Godzilla King of the Monsters Vol 1 1.jpg| ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Dark Horse Comics 1987 Godzilla Vol 2 1.jpg| ''Godzilla'' Dark Horse Comics 1988-1989 See also External Links ---- Category:Kaiju